


Теплые коты

by Lisaveta, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На одной из далеких планет троице старших офицеров «Энтерпрайз» приподнесли странный подарок. Пообещав, что теперь они никогда не будут одиноки. А шерсть… Ну что шерсть. Три гипо от аллергии капитану!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Теплые коты

**Author's Note:**

> Неграфичная смерть второстепенных персонажей. Отсылки к различным сериям ТОС и не только.

_Приходи ко мне  
Из мира странных зимних снов,  
Плюнь на предрассудки,  
Разбуди своих котов.  
(Flёur - Тёплые коты)_

  
  
  
Планета Энимал по всем параметрам была отличным кандидатом на вступление в Федерацию: прогрессивное общество, развитые технологии, готовность вести диалог. Ну, а еще они любили животных, как поставил приписку первый контактер, капитан «Арктики». Переговоры обещали пройти гладко и спокойно.  
  
Но… кто-то там в адмиралтействе решил, что это слишком скучно, и послал к ним «Энтерпрайз» с его невозможным капитаном и экипажем. А потом, когда троице старших офицеров пришлось спасать любимую дочь местного правителя, еще и удивлялись — ну как так?  
  
Пока же троица, так отчаянно защищавшая наследницу и настоящую принцессу в розовом платье, теперь трепетно прижимавшую к груди маленького пушистого зверька, похожего на ласку, получала заслуженные благодарности и подарки.  
  
— Мой народ и я лично признательны за вашу отвагу и самопожертвование, — посмотрел Истасий Мудрый на Джима Кирка, все еще сверкающего чудесным бланшем под глазом и распухшей губой. Ну, и перемотанными ребрами под форменной курткой. — Вы вернули отраду наших сердец и надежду моей отцовской души. И в награду я дам вам то, чем каждый из моих подданных обладает с рождения. Теперь и вы никогда не будете одиноки.  
  
По взмаху руки к ним вынесли три небольших свертка — мягкая ткань, тщательный и милый узелок торчащий сверху ушками, что-то упругое внутри. Джим Кирк одновременно шикнул на друзей, попытавшихся уже достать трикодеры, и поблагодарил правителя и от себя и от них.  
  
— Помните — держите их близко и заботьтесь как следует.  
  
Капитан важно кивнул. Ему тоже было интересно, что же там в узелке приготовил для них мудрый старец.  
  
Уже на «Энтерпрайз» они просканировали подарки, но даже самый мощный трикодер не мог сказать ничего более конкретного, чем было видно с первого взгляда. Перед ними лежало три яйца. Довольно крупных, размером со страусиные, с мягкой оболочкой, словно у земноводных, но теплых на ощупь и с чем-то органическим внутри.  
  
— Будем высиживать! — рассмеялся Джим, хлопнув по плечам доктора и Спока, согнувшихся над «подарками».

  
  
***

  
  
Первым проклюнулось яйцо Джима Кирка.  
  
Где-то через полчаса после окончания смены Джим ворвался в медотсек, прижимая к груди собственную куртку.  
  
— Боунз! Боунз, ты где?  
  
— Ну и чего ты кричишь? — поднял тот глаза от падда с отчетами. Поставив последнюю подпись, он двинулся к заметно обеспокоенному капитану. — Джим, что, черт побери, случилось, чтобы так орать?  
  
— Вот! — положил Кирк на кушетку для осмотра свою ношу. В складках куртки что-то немедленно завозилось и недовольно зафыркало. Джим постарался придать голосу максимальную серьезность, но все равно вышло как-то ошеломленно:  
  
— Оно… вылупилось.  
  
В куртке сидел не менее удивленный и растерянный котенок. Крупный, серый и безудержно пушистый. Высунув свой пуговку-нос на свет, он подслеповато оглянулся, чихнул и раскрыл розовую пасть в жалобном мяве. Джим тут же потянулся к нему руками, по которым и получил.  
  
— Вызови Спока. Не нравятся мне такие подарочки!  
  
В ходе дальнейших исследований находки выяснилось, что:  
  
Котенок успокаивается только на руках Джима.  
  
На руках доктора он кусается за пальцы, пытается их пососать и мурчит.  
  
На руках Спока котенок пытается дотянуться до всего, что только можно. Особенно ушей и носа! Последни еще и нагло обкусать.  
  
— Очаровательно, — заявил вулканец, возвращая найденыша на куртку. — Его сознание не принадлежит животному подобного вида. Скорее напоминает земного ребенка двух лет от роду.  
  
— Хочешь еще загадку, наш остроухий друг? — склонил голову к плечу Маккой. — Его генетическая цепочка в точности повторяет Джимову. Но, тем не менее, он — котенок снежного барса. Как тебе это?  
  
— Удивительно!  
  
— Да если бы только!  
  
— А ну тс-с-с! — шикнул Джим, склонившийся над серым пушистым комочком. — Он уснул.  
  
— Капитан, позвольте уточнить, в каких условиях вы хранили яйцо?  
  
— Хорошо не во множественном количестве, — хмыкнул Джим. За что тут же получил подзатыльник от бдительного доктора и уже спокойно продолжил:  
  
— Я вернулся с планеты, посмотрел его еще раз и, кажется, куда-то положил.  
  
— Бросил, — чуть слышно поправил Боунз.  
  
— Кажется, на кресло.  
  
— Бросил! Туда, куда ты обычно бросаешь свои шмотки. Эта куртка тоже… Ну вот, это синяя трава с Регуля-9, — показал он на рукав формы. — Мы были на ней три недели назад, Джим! И твоя куртка…  
  
— Тш-ш-ш!  
  
-…И твоя куртка все еще валяется, Джим?  
  
— Она лежала. На кресле. Я капитан большого корабля, Боунз, мне некогда заниматься стиркой!  
  
— Для этого есть специализированные машины, капитан, — влез Спок. За что тут же и получил:  
  
— Ты сам сказал, что из этих яиц вряд ли что-нибудь вылупится! Ты тоже ошибаешься!  
  
— Удивительно, как оно у тебя вообще не протухло!  
  
— Боунз!  
  
— Джим?  
  
Капитан фыркнул. И решил зайти с другой стороны:  
  
— А где ваши подарочки? Твой, Спок, наверное, догрызает ту помесь кактуса и репейника, что у тебя в качестве комнатного растения.  
  
Вулканец с равнодушным и немного надменным выражением лица достал падд и что-то там нащелкал.  
  
— Ответ отрицательный, капитан. Моё яйцо нетронутым лежит в инкубаторе, куда я поместил его сразу же по прибытию на корабль. Хотя могу признать, что компьютер отмечает признаки сердцебиения внутри, чего я не замечал ранее.  
  
Хмыкнув, Джим обернулся, смотря на доктора, упорно делающего вид, что его вопрос не касается.  
  
— Боунз?  
  
— Что? Джим, отстань. С моим яйцом все в порядке, оно не собирается разрождаться странным инопланетным зверьком. — Он коротко просмотрел на Спока и снова вернулся к графику на экране:  
  
— И подавать признаков жизни тоже не спешит.  
  
— Где оно, Боунз?  
  
Маккой дернул уголком губ, но все равно сдался, кивнув идти за собой.  
  
В его личном офисе была непривычная полутьма, которую разгоняли несколько светильников на столе и синяя лампа над пластиковым боксом, куда полагалось бы помещать недоношенных младенцев. Но вместо этого, поддерживаемое шерстяным шарфом, там лежало крупное яйцо. И грелось.  
  
— Боунз, ты-таки наседка! — обрадовался Джим, буквально повисая на плечах доктора.  
  
Подошедший сзади Спок посмотрел на место хранения яйца с научным интересом.  
  
— Действительно, никаких признаком активности и жизнеспособности.  
  
— Ну, извините! Я не знал, что его следует бросать в кучу грязного белья, иначе позаимствовал бы что-нибудь у Джима.  
  
— Не расстраивайся так, Боунз! И из твоего тоже что-нибудь вылупится.  
  
— Я не расстраиваюсь. И слезь с меня, ты весишь с целого слона!  
  
Джим рассмеялся, но несмотря на это хлопнул друга по плечу и пошел к своему котенку.  
  
— Так что, как мне его кормить и ухаживать? Ой, а где мы тут возьмем свежее мясо? Или оно и на трибблов охотится?  
  
Доктор тяжело вздохнул, поправил изгибы шарфа и пошел за своим невыносимым капитаном. Придумывать меню для барса, надо же!

  
  
***

  
  
Вторым проклюнулось яйцо Спока. Без спецэффектов и шумихи, как в случае с Джимом. Просто однажды двери турболифта открылись, и показалось, что за ними никого нет. Если бы не глухой жалобный «Р-р-рьяу-у» и черный комочек его издавший. Маленький, величиной с некрупную кошку, толстолапый, еще заметно пятнистый под черным пушком. Он повел мордочкой, подслеповато оглядываясь, снова открыл розовую пасть. И, забавно переваливаясь, направился к научной консоли. Наблюдавший за ним Спок склонил голову, а затем и сам наклонился, поднимая животное с пола и устраивая прямо на пластиковой панели. Одна рука его продолжала поддерживать успокоившегося котенка, а другая набирать что-то на падде.  
  
— Боунз! Боунз, иди сюда, — громким шепотом позвал Кирк через интерком, в невероятной позе изгибаясь на кресле, чтобы проследить за старпомом и его котом. — Ты должен это видеть! У Спока маленький Багира.  
  
Через пять минут дверь снова пшикнула, выпуская стремительного доктора:  
  
— Джим, если ты снова отвлек меня ради… О-о-о, в нашем зоопарке прибыло остроухих?  
  
— Боунз, у нас сейчас весь мостик порвет на маленьких котят от умиления, — разулыбался Джим, оглядывая так же косящийся на научную консоль экипаж.  
  
— Тебя уже, — доктор провел ладонью по заметно подросшему барсу на коленях капитана. Привычно и почти рефлекторно. — Как он тут появился?  
  
— Сам пришел!  
  
Изогнув бровь, доктор хмыкнул. А затем медленно и крайне осторожно подошел к Споку. Заглянул из-за плеча.  
  
— Замечательно. У нас тут маленькая химера. Рядом с большой.  
  
— Это каркут, доктор, — бесцветным голосом поправил его Спок. — Эти животные считались вымершими на Вулкане около пятисот лет назад. Мои далекие предки полностью истребили их.  
  
— О, у него жало на хвосте! — посмотрел из-за другого плеча Джим. — Я всегда подозревал, что не только у Боунза язык ядовитый.  
  
— Взрослые представители этого вида — великолепные охотники и вырастают до метра высотой и ста пятидесяти килограмм веса. Но главное их оружие — это жалящий хвостовой отросток, которой с взрослением покроется жестким хитиновым слоем.  
  
— Мантихора, — кивнул Маккой. — Можно?  
  
Дождавшись кивка, доктор аккуратно срезал с задремавшего котенка несколько волосков, тут же убирая их в контейнер.  
  
— Ты чувствуешь его?  
  
Джим оперся рукой о спину Спока, наклоняясь ниже, словно ему разрешение и не нужно. Собственный его котенок завозился, зажатый и недовольный. Боунз фыркнул, забирая золотисто-серый комок себе, благо его хозяин и не думал жаловаться. Маленький барс тут же уютно устроился в чужих руках, с интересом поглядывая на новенького.  
  
— Разумеется. Как бы иначе котенок нашел меня? Я знал, что сегодня яйцо вылупится, как только проснулся. У нас с ним довольно сильная ментальная связь.  
  
— Так ты его папочка?  
  
— Нет, здесь что-то принципиально иное, — задумался Спок, растерянно наблюдая, как капитан ощупывает четырехпалые лапки существа, больше похожие на шерстяные птичьи лапки.  
  
Джим обернулся и кивнул на свою находку доктору. Тот только закатил глаза и снова одними губами произнес: «химера».  
  
— Что-то мне кажется, пришла пора связаться с той планетой и попросить объяснения. Настойчиво попросить!  
  
Еще через двое стандартных суток все пятеро с интересом склонились над яслями с последним яйцом.  
  
— Оно протухло. Говорю вам — оно протухло!  
  
— Еще слово, Джим… — спокойно заявил доктор и оставил фразу висеть в воздухе.  
  
Точно так же, как висела голова Тиберия, вытянувшегося, прижавшего уши и шевелившего черным носом. С момента «рождения» маленький барс увеличил размеры ровно вдвое и теперь легко разъезжал на плече капитана, не рискуя свалиться от любого движения. Все прекрасно понимали, что это ненадолго и животное продолжит расти, но пока же отмечали, как это невозможно шло Кирку: озорные голубые глаза рядом с его синими, серый мех с чуть золотящимися пятнышками, шикарный хвост, обнимающий за шею и свешивающийся на грудь. Они выглядели крайне гармонично.  
  
Точно так же, как и Спок со своей мантихорой. Маленькое создание повадилось сидеть на научной консоли во время дежурства своего владельца. Когда же тот занимал кресло капитана, зверек статуэткой устраивался на подлокотнике, такой важный, пушистый и еще совсем маленький, с круглой мордочкой и мягонькими стрельчатыми ушами. В отличие от Джимова Тиберия, этого зверя никто трогать не отваживался. Кроме того же Кирка, разумеется.  
  
— Вы же можете провести какое-нибудь глубокое сканирование?  
  
— Глубоким, Джим, бывает зондирование… или минет.  
  
— Хочешь спросить, какое мне лучше продемонстрировать?  
  
Доктор закатил глаза и выпрямился.  
  
— Ну если тебя надо учить последнему, то твоя слава сильно преувеличена.  
  
— Энималийцы предупреждали нас о чём-то подобного углубления в природу подаренных существ, — вмешался Спок в привычные еще с Академии шуточки. — По их словам, животные — это часть нас самих, именно поэтому бортовой компьютер не различает животное и человека. Когда мы взяли на себя охрану леди Полеи, она не имела подобного спутника, он погиб раньше. У этого народа считается, что спутник принимает на себя гибель своего человека. Без него они чувствуют себя беззащитными и зачастую становятся аморфными и боязливыми.  
  
— Аморфными? — фыркнул доктор, — Да нам эту девицу на себе пришлось тащить по всем болотам.  
  
— Именно поэтому ее собирались похитить. Без защиты зверя с ней можно было делать все, что угодно.  
  
— Идиотизм! Она сама слабо напоминала человека разумного.  
  
— Доктор, эти люди с рождения живут со своими спутниками. Гибель любимца может вызвать глубокий шок, и вашей квалификации должно хватать для подобного понимания. Фактически — это симбиоз, при гибели одного из существ которого происходит временная остановка всех мыслительных, а зачастую и двигательных функций. Остаются только безусловные рефлексы. Подобная культура имеет право на существование.  
  
— Зато они никогда не бывают одиноки, — с несвойственной грустью улыбнулся Джим, прижимая к себе притихшего котенка. — Боунз, а ты… забери его, что ли, отсюда. А то оно тут лежит такое… больное. Поговори с ним, что ли.  
  
— Делать мне нечего!  
  
— Обычно вы не отличаетесь молчаливостью, доктор, — заметил Спок. — Тем не менее, вам следует последовать совету капитана. Ментальная связь укрепляется при близком общении и непосредственном физическом контакте.  
  
— То есть ты со своим яйцом тоже болтал и обнимался? Не думал, что твои дела так плохи, Спок! Ты, если что, к нам, что ли, обращайся, а то озвереешь без общения, на людей кидаться начнешь.  
  
— Я даже боюсь представить, кто там у тебя может быть! — хмыкнул Джим. — Какая-нибудь плюющаяся ядом гарпия?  
  
— Лечебным ядом, я прошу заметить, — с некой долей любопытства склонил голову вулканец.  
  
— Да идите вы… из медотсека, пока я не решил заодно и вам устроить полную проверку. И привить от блох! — задрал бровь доктор, смотря на Кирка.  
  
— Мне хватило прошлого раза, — сразу засобирался тот. Но все же обернулся в дверях: — Боунз, хоть раз сделай, как тебе говорят. Иначе у тебя вылупится баран!  
  
Оставшись в одиночестве, доктор закатил глаза и вздохнул:  
  
— Вот идиот! И ничего они не понимают, да?  
  
  
Через несколько дней СМО буквально выпорхнул из турболифта на мостик. За ним важно и немножко смешно вышагивало мелкое, песочного цвета чудо, при виде которого умилились бы самые последние сухари. И Маккой никогда не признается, что эти ночи проводил в обнимку с чертовым яйцом.  
  
— Эй, а почему у тебя целый лев, у Спока вон то странное с хвостом, а у меня… Тиберий?  
  
— Потому что ты Барсик, Джим, — фыркнул доктор, подбирая с пола будущего короля зверей, уже оставившего о себе память и небольшую лужицу.  
  
Сайлар, статуэткой сидящий на научной консоли, чуть дернул жалом и снова прикрыл глаза, тщательно имитируя скуку.

  
  
***

  
  
Объяснить руководству Флота необходимость нахождения на борту трех больших и, если заглянуть в справочники, хищных кошек оказалось труднее, чем их вырастить. Пришлось писать кучу бумажек, в том числе и объяснительную по поводу взятки, ведь все подарки старшие офицеры должны декларировать и сдавать в хранилище или переводить на корабельный баланс. Чехов по этому поводу бурчал что-то о борзых щенках, а сами новоиспеченные взяточники искали лазейки в законе, по которому декларации не подлежали продукты питания, а так как им были подарены яйца… Что из них вылупилось — дело десятое.  
  
Меж тем, пока велась борьба с бюрократией, животные подросли и окрепли. И если кого-то и смущали три здоровые игривые кошки, то явно не экипаж, закаленный в боях с инопланетной угрозой и лихостью собственного капитана. Тем более, звери выросли фактически у всех на глазах, из маленьких умильных комков шерсти и обаяния.  
  
Этих котов любили. И не только члены экипажа, но и собственные владельцы. Трудно было не проникнуться нежными чувствами, смотря как грозный и всегда чуточку суровый вулканец рассеянно зарывает пальцы в черную шерсть. Или наблюдая, как настоящий капитан настоящего звездолета свешивается с подлокотника собственного кресла, чтобы поиграть в «поймай хвостик». Или замечая, как много и с удовольствием обычно такой ворчливый доктор таскает на руках уже заметно потяжелевшего львенка. Или когда Спок с железным спокойствием сидит и делает доклад, пока Цезарь громко урча от удовольствия, вылизывает его обычно такую строгую прическу. Или когда Кирк смеется на то, как быстро убегает Тиберий, стащивший медицинскую сумку с любимыми гипо доктора. Или Сайлар рычит на капитана, решившего, пока никто не видит, побаловать себя картошкой фри и бургером.  
  
Причем каждый из котов имел свой, совершенно выраженный характер, порой так не похожий на то, что демонстрировали их владельцы.  
  
Сайлар был очень независим, не любил чужих рук, не терпел, когда ему пытались кискать, смотря на посмевших такое заявить приличному мантихору так, словно взглядом определял неподобающе низкое IQ для службы на флагмане. И да, кот оказался довольно гневлив и наиболее агрессивен из своих «сородичей», за это время не раз пуская в дело когти, клыки и мощный хвост. Правда, только на тех, кто пытался как-то навредить. Ромуланцам, попытавшимся захватить корабль, вообще не повезло нарваться на ядовитое жало. При этом большой черный мантихор, к подростковому возрасту отрастивший обещанные хитиновые пластины на хвосте и частично вдоль позвоночника, цокающий по пластиковому полу огромными загнутыми когтями на четырехпалых лапах и вообще вызывающий желание вжаться в стенку, проявлял чудеса терпения при общении с товарищами по виду. Тиберий, самый мелкий из кошаков, вообще едва ли не ездил на нем, игриво кусал за большие стрельчатые уши и проявлял весь возможный спектр дружелюбия и надоедливости, каким мог похвастаться капитан.  
  
Барс вообще был наиболее активным из троицы. Он излазил весь корабль, и если его не было рядом с капитаном, то была вероятность не найти животное вообще, или встретить шесть раз за полчаса в разных концах «Энтерпрайз». Тиберий был дружелюбен, с удовольствием пользовался благосклонностью женской части экипажа, как маленький любил залезать Кирку на шею, но за невозможностью подобного часами лежал на спинке капитанского кресла, забросив на Джимовы плечи лапы и хвост. Что весьма впечатляло различных существ во время связи через главный экран. Даже последний дурак понимал, что это ловкое и сильное существо является отличным хищником в мягкой пушистой шкуре. А с какой яростью он кидался на тех, кто пытался обидеть или навредить его людям. Проворный, гибкий, он бросался под выстрелы фазеров и любого другого оружия, отчего был регулярным пациентом медблока.  
  
Правда, и там умудрялся виснуть на внешне весьма равнодушном к происходящему Цезаре. Молодой, только начавший обрастать гривой лев вообще был удивительно спокойным по сравнению со своим владельцем. В медотсеке все давно привыкли, что Цезарь занимал одну из кушеток, вытягиваясь на ней, как ему было угодно, и большую часть смены своего доктора просто дремал, время от времени приоткрывая глаз и окидывая свою территорию внимательным взглядом. Как истинный царь зверей, к медсестрам и персоналу женского пола он относился с долей игривости и покровительства: при нем никто не решался не то что распускать руки, но даже пошло шутить. Для прекращения любых конфликтов обычно хватало и раздраженного взмаха хвоста с кисточкой. И тем не менее, этого представителя кошачьих никто бы не назвал равнодушным и флегматичным. Просто единственным, кому доставалось возиться с активностью юного льва, — был его владелец, который сначала долго выхаживал припозднившегося малыша, потом долго боролся с глупой идеей и привычкой того не слезать с рук, тыкаясь лбом под челюсть и укладывая голову на плечо, и, наконец, так и не смог отучить Цезаря наваливаться на него сзади, чутко следя за тем, что делает его доктор.  
  
Вот и сейчас Маккой зашипел:  
  
— Черт побери, Цезарь, когти из меня! Ни одной целой формы не осталось. А флот еще любит хвастаться, какая у них замечательная крепкая ткань. Джиму Кирку пусть это расскажут. Когти из меня! — снова дернулся он.  
  
В это мгновенье двери в медблок раскрылись, являя Сайлара, буквально за шиворот тащившего слабо поскуливающего барса. Звук, который большой и обычно грозный мантихор издал, выпустив того из пасти, иначе как плачем и назвать было нельзя: грустный протяжный мяфк, с которым матери-кошки обычно зовут своих пропавших котят, и то меньше ранит.  
  
Бросившись к Тиберию, доктор локтями растолкал больших зверей и достал трикодер.  
  
— Да чтоб вас! Чтоб вас! Какого черта? Я не понимаю, что с ним, — ругался доктор, раз за разом проводя над слабо скулящим барсом приборами. А потом весь вскинулся: — Это не он. Это не с ним, черт побери! Прикажите вызвать в транспортерную несколько человек охраны. Немедленно!  
  
Подхватив медицинскую сумку, Маккой едва не побил рекорды бега по светлым коридорам «Энтерпрайз».  
  
Накануне Кирк, Чехов и Ухура спустились на планету для очередных переговоров, двумя часами ранее Джим связывался с кораблем, докладывая обстановку, и ничего беспокойного в его голосе не было. Но много ли ему надо, чтобы влезть в очередную историю?  
  
Когда Маккой добрался до транспортерной, парочка краснорубашечников готовила фазеры, а Спок застегивал на себе пояс с оружием. И, разумеется, был в курсе происходящего едва ли не лучше самого доктора, ведь связь вулканца с его животным была несколько иной. Он знал то, чего не знали остальные.  
  
Ведомые каким-то внутренним компасом и двумя крупными кошками, они быстро определили, где находится Джим и его команда. Скрывшись в ущелье, группа десанта отстреливалась от группы местных сепаратистов, которым так мешали законы Федерации. С их появлением боевые действия оживились: если раньше выстрелы шли короткими очередями, то теперь никому даже высунуться не давали.  
  
Уставшие, вымотанные Ухура и Чехов смотрели на их группу с надеждой.  
  
— Тут не работают коммуникаторы, — пожаловался Паша. — Мы пошли с местными посмотреть шахты, а на нас напали. Даже вас вызвать не могли.  
  
— Естественное излучения минералов мешает прохождению сигнала, — кивнула сжатая как пружинка связистка. В сильных уверенных руках она держала фазер, но губы все были искусаны, и взгляд твердый, непреклонный. — Мы не могли связаться. Не могли. И Кирк…  
  
Вскинув голову, доктор наотмашь ударил ее взглядом и молча вернулся к привалившемуся к камню капитану, как маленького уговаривая его убрать руки от бока, где с края форменки капала кровь.  
  
— То есть, мы тоже тут застряли? Джим, не дергайся, я не могу вынуть эту штуку из тебя здесь, ты истечешь кровью. Спок, вытащи нас!  
  
— Боунз, — сделал попытку рассмеяться Джим, но тут же застонал от боли.  
  
— Павел, иди сюда! Вот, дай мне эту игрушку, тебе такие еще рано. Вот, лучше зажимай вот тут. Ты же смелый и не боишься крови. Тогда теперь твоя задача — заботиться о капитане.  
  
Мальчишка серьезно кивнул. Его руки с фазером дрожали от усталости и перенапряжения, но стоило их наложить на безобразную рану на теле Джима, как пальцы стали уверенными и сильными. Ответственный парень.  
  
Маккой провел рукой по кудряшкам и отполз к сидящему у уступа Споку. Заговорил тихо:  
  
— Он не продержится долго. Слишком много крови. Если мы не придумаем что-нибудь, Джим погибнет.  
  
Да, это было жестоко, давить на больное Споку. Но это была чистая правда.  
  
Вулканец опустил взгляд, обдумывая ситуацию. Затем кивнул:  
  
— Придется прорываться. Я и офицеры безопасности пойдут первыми…  
  
— Я иду с вами.  
  
— Нет, доктор. Вы должны заняться лечением капитана. Если вас ранят, это будет невозможно.  
  
— Давай я сам разберусь…  
  
— Доктор, не спорьте.  
  
— Черта с два, Спок! О Джиме прекрасно позаботятся Ниота и Павел, они свое уже навоевали. А я тут не собираюсь выбирать одного из вас. Бросить его тут умирать, или бросить тебя умирать там. Черта с два!  
  
Спок долго смотрел на него, а потом кивнул.  
  
Они прорывались так, словно шли сквозь ад. Тем, кто так хотел их уничтожить, даже в голову не пришло, что офицеры Звездного Флота не будут отсиживаться, что вот так дерзко рванут вперед. Может, они просто не знали, как заразна лихая удаль Джима Кирка, а может, просто не знали что такое умирающий друг, не верили, что они решатся ради него.  
  
А может, просто не ожидали, что над ущельем густо прокатится звериный рык, что вместе с людьми против них пойдут крупные кошки, песчанно-палевая, тяжелая и сильная, сносящая противников с ног, и черная, с когтями хищной птицы и ядовитым жалом. Что между фазерными выстрелами, рядом с двумя в синем, в этом пустом и безжизненном месте появится нечто настолько страшное и опасное.  
  
В какой-то момент доктор зашипел, перехватил фазер левой рукой, пока правая повисла плетью, а с пальцев закапала кровь. С каменного уступа упал молодой лев, массой снося того, кто собирался снова выстрелить в его человека, вгрызся пастью в горло. Оказавшийся рядом Спок прикрыл с правой стороны, закрывая раненную руку. С каким-то странным выражением обычно непроницаемого лица посмотрел на собственные пальцы, вымазанные красной кровью, и когда только отереться успел, на окровавленную пасть Цезаря.  
  
А потом нашел глазами своего кота, частичку своей души и разума. Кивнул. Заявил: «Оставайтесь здесь, доктор», - и рванул вперед. С нечеловеческой силой. С нечеловеческой скоростью.  
  
Спок в ярости был прекрасен! Слишком быстрый для измотанных, ошарашенных противников. Слишком одуревший от страха потерять. Слишком свободный вдруг от догм и правил, большинство которых возвел он сам. С равнодушием ломая шеи и стреляя в упор, слыша как довольно урчит Сайлар, вгрызающийся в очередного идиота, вставшего на его пути.  
  
Когда они остановились, противников просто не осталось. Спок замер посреди небольшого каменного уступа, оглядывая устроенную им бойню. И часть его ужасалась, а часть довольно успокаивалась. Еще одна часть повела покрытым пластинами хвостом и с глухим рыком упала на мелкое крошево камней.  
  
Спок замер, оцепенел. Лишь отмечая, как рядом оказался доктор, снова ругавшимся на что-то, чуть не отталкивая его с дороги.  
  
Упав рядом с животным, Маккой оглядел рану, провел рукой по бархатистому боку, часто-часто вздымавшему в агонии. Оглянулся.  
  
— Да, — кивнул Спок. — Он умирает. Я чувствую.  
  
— Еще нет, Спок! Давай, помоги мне перетащить его вниз.  
  
— Не стоит. В этот раз придется выбрать. И теперь мне. Надо вернуться за капитаном и спустить его вниз. Сам идти он не сможет.  
  
— Я знаю, но…  
  
Позади Сайлара устроился Цезарь и принялся вылизывать тому морду.  
  
— Да не строй из себя истукана, Спок! — в свою очередь вызверился Маккой. — После всего.  
  
— Надо забрать капитана. — Развернувшись, Спок сделал несколько шагов, а затем обернулся, смотря на вцепившегося в его проекцию доктора. — Мы все знаем доктор. Прощание нелогично. Он всегда будет со мной. И всегда будет мной.  
  
Когда коммандер, с Кирком на руках, спустился из ущелья, на уступе был только доктор. И вылизывающий ему руку Цезарь.  
  
— Он просто растворился. Словно его никогда и не было.  
  
— Это близко к истине. Идемте быстрее, капитану, кажется, стало хуже.

  
  
***

  
  
Через двое суток Боунз выписал Джима Кирка из лазарета, отправив в каюту. А еще через несколько часов потерял Цезаря.  
  
— Компьютер, установить место нахождения лейтенанта-коммандера Маккоя.  
  
— Лейтенант-коммандер Маккой, нахождение: личная каюта лейтенанта коммандера Макоя. Лейтенант-коммандер Маккой, нахождение: личная каюта коммандера Спока.  
  
— Ну конечно! — вздохнул он.  
  
Бортовой компьютер не различал животное и их хозяина. Иногда это доставляло неудобство. Сейчас стало той последней каплей в чашу решимости.  
  
У каюты Спока он встретился с бледным Джимом в одной пижаме и мягких тапочках.  
  
— Они умнее нас, да? — хмыкнул тот, вводя личный капитанский код. — Или просто смелее. Спок, если ты не одет, то и не стоит, мы заходим!  
  
Джим, конечно, тут же получил подзатыльник, но улыбался широко-широко.  
  
Спок сидел на кровати, зажатый телами льва и барса. Большим кошкам пришлось потесниться, когда рядом упало еще два тела.  
  
Это было правильно.

  
  
***

  
  
Для того, чтобы не существовать, а полноценно жить на космическом корабле, впрочем, как и в любом другом месте, требуется не так уж и много — немного разнообразия и физический, а также психологический комфорт. Первого было в избытке: что ни день, то открытие где-то в лаборатории или за экранами «Энтерпрайз». О втором тоже заботились, как могли; на стандартизации личных кают никто никогда не настаивал, позволяя экипажу стаскивать к себе и мягкие пледы, и удобные кресла, и даже полусимбиотические растения, заменяющие кровати некоторым выходцам с Тутау-2. С психологическим все было сложнее. Ведь кому-то достаточно и работы, а кого-то даже слишком громко дышащий коллега, сидящий за соседней панелью, раздражает до зубного скрипа (что раздражает уже его).  
  
Так что никого особенно не волновало то, что капитану вот просто жизненно необходимо беспрестанно трогать, зарываясь пальцами в теплый мех своего кота; а доктору и вовсе от ушей и до самой ухоженной кисточки на хвосте ласково наворчать на еще немного подросшего льва. У каждого своя зона комфорта. И то, что у одного небезызвестного коммандора она где-то между этими действиями, тоже ни для кого на «Энтерпрайз» не секрет.  
  
Как говаривал Маккой, выдавая одному излишне ретиво взявшемуся за устройство личной жизни навигатору запас противозачаточных, — чем бы дитя не тешилось, лишь бы других детей не делало.  
  
Но даже на самом прекрасном, самом современном и мощном корабле Федерации случаются ситуации, выбивающие привычный ход действий из колеи. И это совсем не нападение клингонского корабля, не очередная аномалия, не вражеская раса или политический заговор. Все было банальней, но от того и горче.  
  
— Джим, это могло произойти с каждым, — негромко, удивительно спокойным для него тоном убеждал капитана Маккой.  
  
Доктор стоял по левое плечо, чуть позади капитанского кресла. Его пальцы поглаживали мордочку барса, беспокойно распушившего и без того объемный длинный хвост, пробегались по носу, потирали маленькие уши, вычерчивали каждое пятно на густой шерсти. Тиберий недовольно порыкивал, показывая кончики белых клыков, но стоило попытаться убрать руку, как он перехватил ее лапой, притягивая к себе и по детской еще привычке начал прикусывать пальцы, жарко проходясь по чувствительным подушечкам языком и густо слюнявля.  
  
— Чертов космос как в черную дыру высасывает наши силы, — продолжил убеждать доктор. — Я могу столько диагнозов поставить по этому поводу. И синдром хронической усталости — самое простое. Именно поэтому здесь есть я. И это я просмотрел состояние лейтенанта Финни. Вина тут на мне, а никак не на тебе.  
  
— И не на нем, Боунз? Я все прекрасно понимаю, он устал, у него невроз, он давно ждет перевода и повышения по службе и целую вечность не виделся с дочерью. Ты поэтому его защищаешь и берешь вину на себя? Но неужели ты не понимаешь, его ошибка едва не уничтожила весь корабль. Весь экипаж мог пострадать просто потому, что он скрывал свое состояние и сам не пришел к тебе, ко мне, к Скотти. Еще пять минут и ядерный реактор просто бы взорвался из-за его ошибки. И я не имею права не подавать рапорт по этому поводу.  
  
— Ты понимаешь, что это будет для него концом карьеры? — устало произнес доктор.  
  
— Как никто понимаю. Его вот-вот должны были назначить старшим помощником на звездолет «Республика», об этом все знали. Я помню, как Финни читал нам курс по тем самым реакторам. Он был таким… вдохновленным, его было так интересно слушать.  
  
— Ты вечно лез к нему со своими вопросами, срывая занятия и позволяя другим отоспаться, пока вы говорили заумными словами об этой технической хрени. Но ты все равно был его любимчиком. Я помню, Джим.  
  
— Тогда он любил свою работу. Но сейчас, ты же видел его, Боунз, видел, насколько он выжжен. Я не знаю, это то, что произошло с его женой во время нападения Неро на Сан-Франциско, или просто космос, но я не доверю еще раз экипаж и корабль этому человеку, — Кирк поднял голову, обводя взглядом прислушивающихся к разговору людей на мостике. — Если бы Кинсер вовремя не заметил разомкнутую цепь, нас бы уже не было. И могу жалеть его как человек и друг. Но должен принимать решения как капитан. Бонус, хоть ты не дави на совесть.  
  
— Совесть тебе не прыщ, чтобы на нее давить! — привычно едко заметил доктор. Вынул пальцы из пасти барса, вытирая их о форму капитана. На что тот только насмешливо фыркнул. — Зато старпом наверняка наконец доволен твоим решением. Да, мистер Спок?  
  
Вулканец медленно развернулся на стуле у своей панели. Приподнял бровь:  
  
— Выполнение устава — обязанность каждого офицера. И я нахожу решение капитана Кирка удовлетворительным.  
  
— Вот видишь, Джим, не прошло и трех лет, как ты его наконец удовлетворил. С девушками это у тебя выходит быстрее.  
  
— У нас серьезные отношения, Боунси, — подмигнул Кирк, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. — Тут нужен долгий период ухаживания. Спок ведь не ты, которому достаточно, только чтобы я не вертелся пока ты тыкаешь меня гипо.  
  
— То-то у меня такой недот… Забыли, вот сейчас просто забыли!  
  
Джим уже откровенно рассмеялся, откидывая голову на бок успокоившегося Тиберия. От поддержки ближайших друзей то гадкое чувство совершаемого предательства не ушло совсем, то стало гораздо легче. Осталось надеяться, что экипаж его тоже поймет.  
  
В это мгновение приборы тревожно запищали, а Сулу резко обернулся:  
  
— У нас нет энергии, капитан. Мы не можем управлять кораблем.  
  
— Что происходит? Скотти, что с энергией? — тут же вызвал главного инженера на связь Джим.  
  
— Мы ищем причину. Но на палубе B заблокировано несколько секций, мои ребятки не могут туда пробраться и посмотреть что да как.  
  
— Если кто-то кроме тебя, Кирк, сюда сунется, я перезамкну цепи и корабль вспыхнет как рождественская свечка.  
  
— Финни? — Джим сжал подлокотник, вслушиваясь в голос интеркома. — Что ты сделал?  
  
— Убил твой корабль. Я ее убил! Иди сюда, Джим. Один. И не смей притаскивать сюда свою кошку!  
  
— Джим, не смей! — тут же встал в позу доктор.  
  
— Соглашусь с доктором, — поднялся со своего места Спок. — Идти туда одному — неразумно.  
  
— Он неадекватен! И не смей со мной соглашаться, Спок!  
  
— Капитан, мы летим на метеоритное облако! — Сулу на мгновение обернулся, тут же снова возвращаясь к обесточенной панели, пытаясь хоть что-то сделать.  
  
Подскочив с кресла, Джим на ходу достал фазер.  
  
— Оставайтесь здесь. Он неадекватен и я должен с ним поговорить. Здесь, Тиберий!  
  
Двери турболифта закрылись за ним прежде, чем барс успел в них прошмыгнуть. И все что ему осталось, это скребстись в них как какому-то домашнему Барсику, которому вот срочно приспичило, а тапок в его понимание это серьезный аргумент за гигиену и лоток, да орать.  
  
— Кто-нибудь, скажите мне, что он не снова пошел помирать у варп-ядра, — простонал доктор, закрывая лицо рукой. — Пожалуйста!  
  
В это время Джим как можно быстрее направлялся к секции 23D. Для Джима это никогда не обсуждалось, не было чем-то, что надо доказывать или объяснять — себе или другим. В конце концов, он был Кирком. Капитаном Кирком. А значит — должен защищать свой экипаж и своих людей.  
  
Финни тоже был «его».  
  
— Финни, где ты? — позвал Джим, войдя на инженерную палубу. — Что ты сделал с моим кораблем, Финни? Что ты делаешь с собой?  
  
— Твой корабль. Твой! Всегда только твое, Джеймс Кирк, только для тебя, — глубокий голос бывшего преподавателя разливался по отсеку, как когда-то до самых дальних слушателей в аудитории. — И это ты во всем виноват!  
  
Джим медленно обходил трубы и катушки, в поисках явно тронувшегося умом регистратора. «Энтерпрайз» уже начала чуть заметно вибрировать без жесткой руки пилота и своего любимого инженера. А капитан снова был почти у самого ее сердца и чувствовал только, как на затылке встают волоски, не более. Ни страха, ни волнения.  
  
— Если я виновато, то говори со мной, Финни!  
  
— Нет. Не-ет! — протянул голос над самым ухом, а в спину уткнулся фазер. Джим позволил вытащить из своих рук оружие и медленно развернулся лицом к Финни. — Великий капитан Кирк. Спаситель планеты! Золотой мальчик, которому досталось все. Всё! Ты убил ее, а они отдали тебе корабль.  
  
И тут для Джима все встало на свои места.  
  
— Ты перевелся сюда только чтобы отомстить? Твою жену убил не я. И уж точно никто из нашего экипажа. Это была случайность. И Неро. Не они.  
  
— Они просто смотрели! На тебя. Пусть! Пусть, слышишь? Нет, я не убью тебя, капитан. Твоя жизнь для тебя слишком мало значит. А вот твой корабль. И твой драгоценный экипаж.  
  
— Что ты сделала с ней?  
  
— Энергия выключена. Я знаю этот корабль. Первый раз не вышло, но теперь даже лучше. Теперь, когда ты знаешь, что они все погибнут из-за тебя. Из-за того, что ты не смог спасти её.  
  
Финни выглядел откровенно сошедшим с ума и одержимым.  
  
Сделав к нему еще один шаг, Кирк уперся грудью в ствол фазера.  
  
— Стреляй. Если считаешь меня виновным — стреляй. Если считаешь, что есть моя вина в том, что я не смог спасти всех. Тогда в Академии ты говорил, что назвал свою дочь в честь моего отца, что ты восхищался им. А я не смог спасти твою жену. А я подвел вас с Джиной. Но это был я, а не они. Стреляй. Просто стреляй, Финни, — едва ли не заорал в лицо Джим.  
  
Корабль дернуло в сторону от первого, еще едва задевшего метеорита. Чем и воспользовался Джим, выбивая фазер из рук совсем растерявшегося Финни. Тот зашипел, попытался ответить ударом, который капитан парировал, бросая противника на пол. Сев сверху, он поднял Финни за ворот и ударил в лицо.  
  
— Ты служил с нами! Ты был нашим. И все равно выбрал месть. Пустую, никому не нужную месть. Не подумав о дочери. Которая сейчас одна на Земле. И теперь всегда будет одна! Что ты сделал с моей девочкой? Где ты замкнул цепи?  
  
Сломленный и трясущийся от рыданий Финни ткнул пальцем в сторону одной из труб Джеффри. Брезгливо выпустив его из хватки, Джим поднялся, забрал фазер и направился к люку, заглядывая внутрь.  
  
В трубе искрило. Подхватив один из инструментов из ящика инженеров, Джим втиснулся в узкую трубу, на руках подтягиваясь до нужной высоты, фыркая и замирая сердцем. Одно движение, и кабеля толщиной ему в руку, превратят его в хорошо прожаренное барбекю. Одно движение, и его девочка взорвется прежде, чем напорется на какой-то из метеоритов. Зажав в зубах пневмоотвертку, Кирк потянулся к одному из кабелей, вынимая его из неверного паза, расплетая перепутанные схемы.  
  
Он почти закончил, остался лишь ода из схем, да дернуть рубильник, подключая энергию к двигателям, когда корабль снова тряхнуло, где-то далеко с борта сорвало обшивку о крупный метеорит, а Джима кинуло в сторону. Едва избежав контакта с все еще оголенным кабелем, он расцепил руку, не удерживаясь и съезжая по трубе вниз, попутно раздирая об тупые углы предплечье и бок.  
  
— Джим! — тут же вцепился в него доктор, словно поджидавший, когда их дорогой капитан выпадет из чертовой трубы, как последняя конфетка из картонной коробки. Их почти сразу снова кинуло в сторону, и если бы не твердо стоящий на ногах вулканец, точно бы протащило по полу в обнимку.  
  
— Отпустите меня. Я должен…  
  
Он дернулся, пытаясь вырваться из хватки друзей, но легче отделаться от тентаклевого монстра и самого занудного секретаря в Адмиралтействе, чем от этих двоих.  
  
Тем более, в трубу скользнула серо-золотая молния из шерстки и когтей. Завоняло паленой шерстью.  
  
— Тиберий, нет! — снова рванулся из хватки Джим.  
  
Корабль сотрясло, а затем словно пробило нервной дрожью, прежде чем двигатели заработали. Энергия хлынула по правильно подключенным цепям… и одновременно с болезненным кошачьим криком закричал капитан. Последний раз дернулся, а затем ослабел вдруг, безвольно повисая в объятьях. Теперь уже объятьях.  
  
Спок осторожно убрал руку, поддерживающую от падения доктора и несмело переместил ее на плечо капитана в известном ему земном жесте поддержки. Терять частичку себя самого в образе ласковой своенравной кошки действительно было больно. Но физическое ощущение смерти, боли и осознания ее, были легче эмоциональной составляющей. Коммандер не знал, как объяснить то чувство, возможно у доктора с его красочными идиомами, литературными и далекими от них оборотами речи получится лучше. Что-то об ощущениях ледяного холода после удовлетворяющего тепла и комфорта. Вулканец не знал, как ощущали эту связь пси-нулевые земляне, но, судя по привязанности его товарищей к своим аватарам, терять их было не проще, чем ему.  
  
Тем временем доктор почти полностью притянул Джима к себе, уткнулся своим лбом в его, что-то тихо говоря.  
  
— Я знаю, Боунз. Знаю, что так и должно быть. С нашим расписанием катастроф они не могли прожить долго. Мы не могли. Мне бы там даже кровь Хана не помогла. Даже уголька бы не осталось. Но…  
  
— Но ты не хотел его терять. Знаю, Джим. Кружок анонимных кошатников просто.  
  
— Не таких уж и анонимных, — хмыкнул Джим, наконец отодвигаясь и кивая старпому. — Как наша девочка?  
  
Выпрямившись сильнее, Спок достал коммуникатор:  
  
— Мистер Сулу, доложите обстановку?  
  
— Выходим из облака. Потери минимальны, несколько сорванных листов обшивки и пробоина на палубе 5B.  
  
— Пострадавшие? — тут же навострился доктор, все еще не убирая руку со спины капитана.  
  
— В основном ушибы и растяжения. Медблок принимает пациентов, доктор, — доложила Ухура. И после секундной заминки добавила: — Нам жаль, капитан.  
  
— Мне тоже. Но… — Джим скосил глаза на Спока, улыбнулся уголками губ. — Нужды многих и так далее.  
  
— И у кого-то страстное желание самоубиться в инженерном, — негромко проворчал Маккой. — Спок, дотащишь его наэлектризованную капитанскую задницу до медотсека? Гляну пока, что с Финни.  
  
— Боунз, только не надо!  
  
Кирк даже не сопротивлялся, когда его буквально передали с рук на руки, что говорило о многом. И не только физическом. Если бы у Джима еще были силы, он бы сам вцепился в Спока, лишь бы не чувствовать себя так… так холодно. И пусто.  
  
— Чего не надо?  
  
— Винить себя. Час назад ты защищал его, а потом оказалось, что он очередной свихнувшийся гений. Такое бывает. Иногда нас трудно вычислить даже таким крутым специалистам, как ты. Даже у меня есть пара тайн.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты собираешь карточки с Капитаном Америкой, болван!

  
  
***

  
  
Привыкать к жизни без котов было странно. Снова всем экипажем. И «без котов», начавшегося на исчезновении Тиберия, ни раньше и ни позже. Не надо было держаться подальше от хвоста-жала и робко тянуться рукой к черному меху. Не надо было смотреть под ноги, чтобы не споткнуться об пронырливого Тиберия. Просто, да и может ли тут быть просто, две большие кошки, а ощущение, словно «Энтерпрайз» снова вырвали сердце. Словно ночи стали темней и света на том звездном пути не хватает. И у всех, у каждого на этом судне, что-то забрали.  
  
Единственными кто если не легко, то все же справлялся с потерей, были сами Джим Кирк и Спок. Да, капитан порой чувствовал досадный недостаток чего-то тяжелого на плечах, еще пытаясь скинуть фантомный хвост с груди и пусто перебирать пальцами в воздухе. Да, в ответ на очередную нелогичность землян Спок до сих пор искал темные понимающие глаза, и, может, чуть больше чем обычно тонко язвил. Но они справлялись, правда!  
  
С этой пустотой на месте двух меховых комков, удивительно доброжелательных и почти домашних, для грозных хищников своих планет, не свыкся доктор.  
  
Джим и Спок прекрасно видели, что тот почти перестал приходить на мостик, а если и делал это, то в одиночестве. В кают-кампании он тоже всегда появлялся один. Единственное место, где наконец обросший гривой лев все еще царил полно и безраздельно, был медотсек.  
  
В родных стенах Цезарь едва ли не падал на спину Маккою, укладывая тяжелые лапы на плечи, дышал в затылок, беспрестанно что-то ворчал, словно медленно накрывающая небо гроза. Он бодал тяжелым лбом в поясницу, если доктор начинал слишком громко ругаться. Обнимал за запястье хвостом. И доктор на это, вот уж удивлял персонал и пациентов, улыбался, губами, глазами, чем-то таким теплым внутри. Маккой не знал, но медсестрички едва ли не поперек дороги вставали, когда Цезарь пытался последовать за своим ушедшим человеком, отвлекали, оттаскивали. И очень не любили, когда приходил капитан. Он пытался отнять у них что-то волшебное, уже ставшее так нужным и желанным. Они не знали как и что, но чувствовали едва ли не тем же звериным инстинктом, что и сам Цезарь. Величественный царь зверей делал их вздорного Леонарда чуть более мягким, чуть более счастливым, а большего, казалось, его подчиненным и не надо.  
  
Время от времени на их ежевечерние встречи за игрой в шахматы и планеты, или выпивку, а иногда и всего вместе, что вывел в традицию проводить Джим, вместо Боунза приходил его зверь. Устраивал свою тяжелую морду на коленях капитана и дремал, и словно вне этой каюты не зная покоя.  
  
— Ты ведь все понимаешь, — говорил Кирк, поглаживая колющую пальцы шерсть. — Только упертый засранец.  
  
Оберегать аватара вечно, разумеется, не получилось. Кирк был прав — не с их расписанием катастроф, не с вечно запущенным детонатором.  
  
Это была планета, напоминающая период расцвета Древнего Рима на Земле. Тоги, лавровые венцы, великие мыслители, скульпторы и творцы. Жестокость и дикость. Кровь и песок колизея. Ну, и пара десятков видеокамер. Пугающая современная античность.  
  
Полные трибуны, реклама на больших голографических экранах, полуголые девицы «на разогреве». Отдельная ложа для правителя с семьей. Император! Стоящий рядом с ним, но в окружении самых настоящих легионеров, Маккой неприязненно поморщился.  
  
Их привел сюда неожиданно заработавший маяк ЮСС «Денвер», корабля, пропавшего около шестнадцати лет назад. Десант едва ли не с момента высадки взяли в плен, с чужой помощью сбежать удалось только Кексику и доктору.  
  
Кассий, один из их спасителей, объяснил, что они давно ждали посланников Солнца, что спасут народ Империи не только от жуткой болезни, что терзает их много лет, но и от рабства. Разумеется, доктор не верил ни в какие предсказания, сколько бы там Спок не говорил о бусах и трещотках, предпочитая шаманствам и заговоренной воде свой трикодер и небольшую лабораторию. С вопросами рабства он вообще велел обращаться к Джиму Кирку, только тот одним своим появлением мог обратить многовековые уклады в прах, даровать яблоко в раю и винтовку в аду. Ну, и никто не знал так много правил, заложенных в культуру и государство, а также остроухие головы, как Спок.  
  
Которых еще надо было вытащить.  
  
Тем более Император Нестерий дал понять, что их заманили на эту планету не зря. Его единственный сын и наследник оказался подвержен болезни, которая раньше терзала только низшую касту рабов, на которых правящей элите было, мягко скажем, плевать. Император хотел, чтобы доктор вылечил его ребенка, он требовал выдать иноземца, угрожал пытать и убить его товарищей.  
  
А потом организовал эти игрища, гладиаторскую битву. Где на арене, на песке и чьей-то крови, спина к спине стояли капитан «Энтерпрайз» и его старший помощник. В непонятных тряпках вместо нормальных доспехов, краса и гордость флота в коротких юбках на потеху публике.  
  
Боунз пришел, не мог не прийти. И сейчас, одетый в шикарную синюю тогу, дабы не смущать правителя своим плебейским видом, с золоченым лавровым венцом в темных волосах, он стоял рядом с человеком, от одного вида которого было противно, и раздувал ноздри от гнева.  
  
— Вот видите, доктор, вы зря так долго скрывались. Вас никто не посмеет и пальцем тронуть. Мы уважаем ученых мужей, чей разум достаточно широк и пропитан философией гуманизма.  
  
— Гуманизма? — приподнял бровь Маккой, едва ли не силой заставляя себя не метнуться вперед и так не по-докторски придушить. — Вы держите своих людей в клетках и убиваете их ради развлечения. Вы могли просто попросить нас о помощи. Ваша болезнь - это всего лишь чертова оспа, банальная земная оспа, которую завез сюда корабль, экипаж которого вы уничтожили. Но нет, вам надо было прибегнуть к насилию. В вас нет гуманизма. В вас нет величия. И ваша философия, смею заметить, полное дерьмо! — махнул рукой Маккой.  
  
— Они — слишком слабы, если позволили себя захватить. Я, Император, дарую им возможность отстоять своё право на свободу в этом бою. Начинайте, — бесстрастно кивнул этот ублюдок.  
  
На арену тут же посыпались толпы хорошо вооруженных людей и каких-то мерзких на вид животных. Со зрительских трибун грянул крик ликования.  
  
— Видите, доктор, это отличное проявление гуманизма. Я даю своему народу насладиться насилием, не совершая его самому. А рабам надежду обрести свободу, доказав, что достоин ее.  
  
— Уверен, мистер Спок оценит вашу логику.  
  
Маккой смотрел, как его друзей окружают со всех сторон, как на них несется что-то большое и ужасное, похожее на рогатого бегемота. Пальцы заломило от силы, с какой он сжимал их в кулаке. От беспомощности, от того, что он тут, а они там, от того, что они должны быть вместе. Рядом. Никогда не одни.  
  
Он вскинул голову вверх. И вмиг все стало так понятно и просто.  
  
—  Ave, Caesar, morituri te salutant!  
  
Услышавший громкий крик с трибун, Джим обернулся. Широко улыбнулся и тоже вскинул руку с блестящим на солнце, рядом с солнцем, гладиолусом.  
  
— Ave, Caesar!  
  
Под ноги Кирку упала одна из тех обезумевших от крови и голода тварей, сраженная слишком быстрым для нее вулканцем. Спок чопорно поправил сбившуюся челку. Тоже вскинул руку:  
  
— Ave, Caesar.  
  
Его поддержал раскатистый звериный рык, накрывший колизей так правильно и верно. Как тысячелетия назад на Земле. Великое государство, которое должно было погибнуть, чтобы дать им дорогу к звездам. Почему бы не здесь и не так?  
  
Колизей взорвался разом. Сотня людей в серых робах вдруг обернулись теми самыми львами, с оружием в руках, с желанием победить и обрести свободу. Гладиаторы, что еще минуту назад щерились на энтерпрайзевцев оружием, встали с ними спиной к спине, тесня легионеров, что пытались усмирить взбунтовавшихся рабов. В одночасье спокойный и взвешенный мир узаконенного рабства и кровопролития окрасился красным, пришел в неистовство.  
  
— Ave, Caesar, — продолжало раскатываться со всех сторон еще незнакомый пронзительный клич.  
  
Большие сильные лапы легко преодолели путь вверх от арены и до самого ложе Императора. Цезарь тяжело упал на мраморный пол, раскрыл широкую пасть, обнажая серьезные клыки, зарычал зло и сердито.  
  
— Прикажите всем сложить оружие, Император, — попросил Маккой, устраивая свою руку на звериной гриве.  
  
— Да как ты смеешь!  
  
— Я не хочу лишнего насилия. Я доктор, а не террорист и убийца. Но есть вещи, ради которых можно потерять частицу себя и своих убеждений. Прикажите сложить оружие и отдайте наши коммуникаторы. Пожалуйста!  
  
Доктор сделал аккуратный шаг, затем второй, сандалии мягко ступали по мраморным плитам. Зверь выждал, пока человек не перекроет его от взглядов, а затем рванул вперед, опережая телохранителей и сшибая своим весом тяжелое кресло Императора, сжимая свои челюсти на хрупком горле.  
  
— Одно движение, и вашего Императора не спасут никакие боги! — поднял руку Маккой. — Сложите оружие. Все! Ты слышишь меня, Кассий?  
  
Беглый раб, с которым они и организовали этот маленький мятеж, какое-то время недоуменно смотрел на доктора, а затем кивнул.  
  
— После них.  
  
— Вместе! Только вместе! Неужели вы не понимаете, что совершив тот самый переворот, вы просто поменяетесь местами? Что хотите не мира, а мести. Ты рассказывал мне о Солнце, так красиво. А у самого кровь на оружии. Борьба за мир. За мир бывает только мир. Цезарь, выпусти его. Цезарь, ну? Я не буду потом тебе чистить пасть пастой.  
  
Лев разомкнул пасть, но продолжал придавливать свою несостоявшуюся жертву лапой к полу, рыкнул тому в лицо. Своенравный кошак.  
  
— Боунз!  
  
На площадку наконец забрался Джим. Измазанный оранжевой кровью, в драной тряпке, он все равно сиял так, что слепило глаза. Стоящий рядом с ним Спок — словно тень, что дает глубину и силу. Большой красивый лев тут же оставил свою законную добычу, ластясь к людям, за которых боялся и по которым скучал.  
  
— Ну, и что ты тут устроил? — хитро сощурился Джим. — Мятеж и переворот?  
  
— Акт гуманности! — обернулся доктор. Улыбнулся уголком губ. На душе в этот момент было удивительно спокойно.  
  
Пусть он уже и знал.  
  
Все произошло буквально за мгновение. Вот поверженный на землю Император, смотря на улыбающегося Кирка, выдыхает шалое: «Солнце». Вот выхватывает у ближайшего раба автоматическое ружье, которое, такая странность затянувшейся античности, тут вполне в ходу наравне с холодной сталью. Вот выпускает очередь по людям. Давайте признаем, по пришельцам с неба. Вот тяжелый и большой лев умудряется перекрыть их. Вот он прыгает, повалив обезумевшего мужчину, на шкуре расползаются новые красные пятна, но челюсти снова сжимаются на горле.  
  
— Ave, Caesar, — снова повторил Джим, смотря, как в воздухе тает тело аватара. Как большая кошка распадается на свет и искры. Как ведет по ним знакомая докторская рука.  
  
У него пробито плечо там, где его не смог закрыть собой могучий лев. Джим сжимал коммуникатор, пачкая его собственной кровью. И почему-то от выражения как никогда светлых зеленых глаз неожиданно мягко и спокойно.  
  
— Пошли домой, Боунз. Скотти, поднимай нас!  
  
*****  
  
— Это все так странно.  
  
— Всего лишь часть инопланетной культуры. Самопознание через третий предмет.  
  
— Они не третий и не предмет.  
  
— Я знаю, доктор.  
  
Джим смотрел, как за стеклом обзорных экранов проносили сотни звезд и миров. Среди них так легко потеряться и потерять себя, так легко замерзнуть и утонуть в одиночестве. Забыть, что рядом кто-то есть.  
  
— Представляете, как энималийцам скучно живется? Они, наверное, все про себя и друг друга знают. Никаких неожиданностей и сюрпризов. Не удивительно, что с потерей зверька они в транс впадают. — Джим с интересом посмотрел на Спока: — А почему мы нет?  
  
— Период привязанности был значительно меньше. Также следует учитывать, что мы выходцы с другой планеты и другой культуры.  
  
— Но это все равно больно. Словно от тебя кусок отдирают.  
  
Доктор стоял отвернувшись к стеклу, но вряд ли видел красоту космоса, погруженный куда-то глубоко в себя. Словно выискивая там, внутри, своего Цезаря.  
  
Джим удивительно невесело улыбнулся одним уголком губ. Так несвойственно ему и неправильно.  
  
— Потому что они были живыми. Я не могу полностью принять, что они всего лишь зеркало.  
  
— Они развились в иных, нежели мы сами, условиях и обстановке. Я не уверен, что их можно считать одной с нами личностью.  
  
— Думаю, они были счастливы. — Джим посмотрел на их отражения в стекле, на амальгаме космоса и звезд. — Они были друг у друга. И у нас.  
  
— Они никогда не были одиноки?  
  
— Да, Боунз.  
  
Подойдя к нему сзади, Джим буквально повис на докторских плечах, прижимаясь к спине и громко дыша на ухо.  
  
— Давайте заведем котика, а? Просто котика. Экипажу понравилось. Как ты там говорил — антистрессовая терапия? Я читал, раньше были целые заведения, куда приходили гладиться. А потом такие зануды как ты, Боунси, решили пичкать всех гипо. Мне больше нравится лечиться гладиньем.  
  
— Еще бы! Я тебя в следующее попадание в медблок тоже полечу средством «у кошки заболи, у собачки заболи, у Джима Кирка пройди». И слезь с меня! Хватит на мне виснуть.  
  
— Ты, главное, погладить не забудь, живодер! — проигнорировал возмущения друга Джим.  
  
Впрочем, как всегда.  
  
Только тут Маккой осознал, что, оказывается, Кирк не вис на нем так с самой Академии, с тех пор как стал большим и серьезным капитаном. И, черт подери, этого почему-то так отчаянно не хватало.  
  
Доктор переглянулся с подошедшим к ним ближе старпомом и показательно закатил глаза. Тот в свою очередь ненавязчиво и удивительно мягко положил руку на плечо капитана.  
  
Джим щурил свои кошачьи хитрые глаза, что-то болтал.  
  
Никто больше не говорил о том, что им троим и так понятно.  



End file.
